Be Be Your Love: Science vs Romance
by syd-monpeu
Summary: Next installment to Be Be Your Love. Things are still just as complicated and are deffinatly not getting simpler. Starts 3 months after the conclusion to Be Be Your Love: Sexual Healing. A fic by sydmonpeu aka KEDDA. Chap5: Addek, MerDer, AddOC.
1. Love Type Thing

Disclaimer: Shonda still hasn't given them to me even though it's clearly in her best interest.

I know. I suck.

Many of you have told me.

I know. I know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have a problem," Meredith said, dropping a file on the counter.

"We do?" Derek asked in confusion.

"Not _us_ we," Meredith narrowed her eyes, "Why do you immediately think that it's _us_ that has the problem."

"I don't," Derek replied, "That's just how you made it sound."

"I meant the _patient_," Meredith continued to look at him suspiciously.

"Then what's the problem with the patient?"

Meredith pushed the chart down the counter to rest in front of him, "Everything."

Derek flipped open the chart, "She's pregnant."

"Yup."

"And she never mentioned this before?"

"No."

"_How_ pregnant is she exactly."

Meredith shrugged, "Pregnant enough that you can tell."

Derek shook his head in frustration, "She was _just_ in here for a consult."

"A month ago," Meredith reminded him, "You probably couldn't tell then."

Derek clenched his fist, "Go find Karev and tell him he is off the case. He should see Dr.Sloan for a new assignment."

"Seriously?" Meredith spat in disbelief.

"Seriously."

"It has been _3 months,_ Derek. He slept with_ her_ _three months ago_."

Derek didn't reply.

"You never care when _I_ have to work with people that I've slept with," she muttered under her breath.

Derek didn't even look up, "Then I guess you want off this case too."

XXXXX

Addison laughed and tilted her head back, "I haven't spent this much time making out in a car since high school," she leaned further over the center consol of the SUV, "We should climb into the back seat," she teased.

"Or you could spend the night at my place," he replied softly, running his thumb over her lower lip where her lipstick had smudged.

She tilted her head against his hand and gazed at him pensively, "Maybe."

"Maybe," he grinned at her, "That's the closest that I have gotten to a yes so far."

"Well," she leaned forward, indicating that he should take the opportunity to kiss her, smiling when he took the hint, "I don't want you to think I'm easy."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Addison groaned and pulled away.

She pulled out her pager and chuckled as she read the page, _AVMKU-DS._

"Sorry," she apologized, pouting slightly.

He stared at her pager, "What does it mean?"

"Literal translation? It's from Derek Shepherd," she pointed to the DS at the end of the message, "And he is telling me that his AVM patient is knocked up."

"So you have to go?" He asked, already starting the car.

"Geoffrey," she said in a low voice, leaning in to kiss him, "Give me an hour. I have a change of clothes in my locker."

XXXXX

"Pull you away from a date?"

"Yes, actually," Addison pulled the cap of her pen of with her teeth and pushed it on to the other end, "I was just about to get laid."

"Geoff?" Derek said the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Mmm," Addison replied absently as she turned and walked into the patient's room.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from the room and leaned over the counter, making eye contact with Derek who was ignoring Meredith who now stood nearby.

"So?" Derek questioned.

"Don't know," Addison replied simply, staring at the notes that she made on her chart.

"You…"

"No," Addison shook her head, "Can't…"

"Well…"

"No"

"If I…"

Addison shrugged, "Except..."

"But if I…"

"I know."

Derek leaned back.

They locked eyes.

"Okay," Addison nodded and closed the chart.

"Okay," Derek agreed and scrawled something across the page.

Addison nodded again, "Alright. Night."

"Night."

"What was that?" Meredith demanded as soon as Addison disappeared.

"What?" Derek continued to peruse the chart.

"That thing that you guys just did."

"What?" Derek looked up, "We have to operate eventually. Do you want back on the case?"

"Who's operating?"

"Me and Addison. We don't see another way."

Meredith's face wrinkled in confusion," When did you decide that."

Derek gave her a funny look, "Just now. You were standing right there." Derek tapped his pen on the chart, "She's to early to deliver, and she's Mormon and won't consider aborting. If we operate they both could die, if we don't, she strokes and they both could die," he shrugged, "So we are operating."

"_That's _what you were talking about?"

Derek nodded, his attention already on something else.

"So to work on this case, do I have to learn your married people code or will you translate for me?"

Derek looked up her. She looked away, more sad then mad.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "Habits," he smiled the smile she couldn't help but return, "Bad habits."

She smiled back, "When is the surgery?"

XXXXX

Addison hung back half a pace, taking in the front steps and porch of Geoffrey's home. She'd been there before, but spending the night was a huge step.

"Second thoughts?" he asked, dropping her hand to run his own over her arm and rest against her neck.

She leaned into his touch and smiled, "I thought one of us should have some."

"Not me."

"No?"

"No," he assured her.

She pursed her lips together and grinned, "Okay then."

"Daddy!"

Addison and Geoffrey turned towards the front door.

"Hey sweetie," Geoffrey greeted the little girl standing at the screen door, "I missed you."

She watched Addison until her father picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Has Addison seen the picture you coloured for her yet?"

"No," she shook her head, messy curls bobbing around her head, "Ali hid it."

"That wasn't nice."

"No," she agreed solemnly.

"Maybe you and Addy can make another one."

"Okay," she agreed, her eyes flickering over to Addison a moment, then resting on her father again "But you can't help."

"Okay," he laughed putting her back on the ground, and picking up Addison's overnight bag, "What did you and Ali do this afternoon?" he asked as they followed her in to the house.

"Played Go-Fish. I was winning. But then a boy called and we had to stop."

Addison chuckled under her breath.

"I bet Addison will play with you before bed," he bent down to whisper loudly in her ear, "If you let her win she might even read you your bedtime story."

Addison nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" her blue eyes sparkled and she bounced into the family room to find the cards.

Geoffrey turned back to Addison, "See, that wasn't hard."

"Yeah," Addison patted his chest and walked towards the family room and the promised round of Go-Fish, "But Daisy is the one that likes me."

XXXXX

"Does Meredith know that you are doing this?" Mark asked as he turned the water valve back on, restoring water to the whole house.

"I started giving her rent and a half and she stopped asking questions," Callie replied, flushing the toilet that they had just installed, "It works."

"Thank god," Mark slid on to the couch and turned on the TV.

Callie handed him a beer and sat down beside him and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"When's hubby getting home?"

Callie shrugged, "Sometime before _Dancing with the Stars,_" she downed half the bottle, "He and Izzie are fans of…" she paused, "a former child star or something maybe? I stopped caring."

Mark stopped on a college football game, "Are we almost done with this little project of yours?" He looked to the semi-completed bathroom.

Callie looked too, "Tubs coming Thursday while they are at work. And what do you know about all matters electrical?"

"Everything," Mark replied humbly, "How are you going to get a tub in there?"

"I'm leaving that up to you."

Mark raised an eyebrow, and turned back to the TV, "I'm glad we haven't put walls up yet."

"Want pizza?" she asked reaching for the phone.

Mark considered it as he finished his beer, "Actually I'm going to go before your co-habitators get home."

"I hate when you leave me with them."

He shrugged and got to his feet, "They hate me."

"_I_ hate you."

"But you hate me because you really want to sleep with me."

"No I hate you because you are leaving me alone with the people that hate you because _you_ want to sleep with _me_, or hate you because _you_ slept with their _wives_, or they hate you because you stare at their breasts not their faces."

"I don't stare."

"Mark, I could have 3 eye's for all you know."

Mark dropped his empty bottle in the trash and started down the stairs of the attic, "See ya tomorrow Cal."

XXXXX

Addison sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed. She was pretending to watch the news. Really she was waiting to see if a 13-year-old girl who hated her was okay with her spending the night.

Addison raised her eyebrow and glanced at the door as music started blaring from the other end of the hallway.

The door opened and Geoffrey entered the room.

"Sounds like that went well," Addison remarked, fighting the butterflies that suddenly filled her stomach. She really didn't want him to tell her that Ali was uncomfortable and that maybe she should leave.

"She might ignore you for a few days," He replied easily, "But she'll come around." He smiled happily, and took the remote from her hand and stretched out his arm so she could cuddle against him, "Leno or Letterman?"

Addison smiled, "Leno."

"'Attta girl."

XXXXXXXXXX

I kinda have a crush on Geoffrey. I'm my head he is kinda like George Clooney when he was on ER. But blonder… and not really looking like George Clooney…

Review.


	2. Banana Pancakes

So a couple people mentioned this. Alex. Alex isn't far. He just isn't needed right now. He'll be needed later. If I had to guess… in about 7 … no 5 chapters from now, Addison is going to be needin' some help, and Alex is the only one that can do it for her. But first other stuff has to happen so that she has a reason to need him.

So there you go.

Read.

XXXXXXXXXX

Addison stretched comfortably, then sighed contentedly when an arm tightened around her waist.

"Where are you going?" he demanded sleepily.

"Nowhere," she smiled.

He smiled and brushed some hair out of her face, "That's exactly where I want you."

She grinned, rolling over and lazily pressing her lips against his, "That makes two of us."

He smiled against her lips and pulled away, sliding out of bed, "Do you want pancakes?"

Addison raised herself up onto an elbow and drummed her fingers suggestively against the spot that he had just vacated, "Not right _now_…"

Geoffrey grinned, "I like the way your mind works," he bent over the bed and kissed her cheek, "But it's after 8, and my girls wake up hungry."

XXXXX

"Morning," Meredith set a mug of coffee on the table and wrapped her now free arm around Derek's shoulders.

"Morning," he greeted her; leaning back he let her settle herself on his lap. He kissed her temple, "Sorry I left so early."

"S'okay," Meredith picked up one of his papers, "Everything coming together?"

"Not really," Derek chuckled, "I'm just waiting for Addison to show up and tell me that none of this will work."

"So why don't you let her handle it, and we can do something else until Bailey realizes that I am not working."

Derek smirked but didn't look up from his papers, "I don't think that there is anyway that Addison is going to let me give this patient the anesthetic that she needs."

Meredith nestled her face against his, "Since when is she a Neuro-surgeon or an Anesthesiologist?"

Derek laughed and squeezed his arm tightly around her waist, "Good point."

"I have to go," Meredith sighed.

"Two minutes," Derek tightened his arms around her.

"You're doing this just to be difficult aren't you?"

Derek didn't reply, just kissed her.

XXXXX

Addison leaned against the kitchen counter. It was 8:45 and she still wasn't dressed. Her goal was to make it to the hospital before 11. Or noon. She was flexible.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned towards the door. Daisy paused; confused as to why Addison was there so early in the morning and hesitant to let her bare feet touch the cold ceramic tile in the kitchen.

"We need to get you some slippers," Geoffrey greeted his youngest daughter, scooping her up and setting her on the counter near Addison. He smiled at Addison and nodded to Daisy, "She's talkative in the morning," he teased as Daisy pouted and rubbed at her eyes. He poured more pancake batter on the grill and crossed the room to door, "Allison! Breakfast is in three minutes!" He handed Daisy a plate, "2 pancakes?"

She nodded and watched carefully as her father placed two perfectly round pancakes on her plate. She held the plate tightly in one hand and reached out the other arm towards Addison.

Addison gulped her coffee in surprise, but moved closer and let Daisy wrap her arm around her neck and her legs around her waist. Addison carried her over to the table and stood her on a chair.

"Allison _Louise_!" Geoffrey called again, "We are _sitting at the table_."

He handed Addison a plate of pancakes and sat down across from her.

Daisy pushed her plate towards Addison and rested her chin on her palm, not once taking her eyes off Addison.

Addison glanced quickly at Geoff before beginning to cut the pancakes in to pieces that were manageable for a 5 year-old. She pushed the plate back and made a face at Daisy, earning her a grin in return.

The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable conversation, Addison glancing uneasily at the vacant seat to her right.

Geoffrey smiled at her and stood from the table. Moments later he returned, his oldest daughter reluctantly following in his wake.

She collapsed into her chair and did not acknowledge Addison or the plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Good Morning Ali," Addison greeted her softly.

"Don't call me Ali," she snapped.

Addison bit down on her lower lip and slowly brought her coffee too her lips. She rarely heard anyone call the girl anything other then Ali. She wasn't sure where that left her.

"Ali," her father warned her.

"What?" Ali turned her attention to her father, "You_ said_ I didn't _have_ to like her," she said rudely.

"I _said_," his voice took on a warning tone, "That you didn't have to like her, but you_ had_ to be nice and you _had_ to show her some _respect_."

Addison discreetly looked at her watch. If she rushed, she could be at the hospital by 10.

XXXXX

"Do."

"Dump."

"Seriously?" Cristina rolled her eyes, "He's hot and you've said 'dump' to the last… you have said 'dump' for all of them."

"You've said 'do' for all of them," Izzie shot back.

"Well," Cristina paused, "I'm kinda slutty."

Izzie laughed as Meredith sat down next to them.

"What are we doing?"

"Playing 'Do, Dump or Date'," Cristina pointed down the hall, "There you go. McSteamy. You have to 'Do' McSteamy."

Izzie wrinkled her nose.

"No, I am telling you," Cristina persisted, "You _have_ to do McSteamy. Otherwise you will shrivel up and die."

"I will not…"

"You will shrivel up and die," Cristina insisted.

Izzie turned to Meredith, "McSteamy. Do, Dump or Date?"

Meredith was silent, "I'm choosing not to answer that."

Cristina and Izzie grinned, "Do."

"Girls," Derek greeted as he walked by, not pausing to talk.

Izzie and Cristina smirked, "Dump."

"Hey!"

Cristina bit the inside of her cheek, "McDreamy is high maintenance."

"I hate you."

Izzie and Cristina just laughed.

XXXXX

"So?"

"So?" Addison smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"You spent the night?" Callie took over the chair beside Addison and crossed her arms.

Addison didn't reply.

"I introduced you to him. I'm entitled to details. It's in the rules somewhere."

Addison blushed, "So, I spent the night. Who told you?"

"He did. How was it?"

Addison paused, "It was fine."

"Liar."

"It was." Addison insisted, "Completely uneventful."

Callie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Addison admitted, a twinkle in her eye, "Not completely uneventful. But as far as the girls go, everything was fine."

"Ali giving you a hard time?" Callie asked jumping to what she knew was bound to be an issue.

"I'm not allowed to call her _Ali_," Addison shook her head, "And she hates me for no reason."

Callie nodded.

"And you knew that she would. So I appreciate that you warned me."

"Sorry," Callie apologized, not feeling sorry in the least, "But, Ali hates whoever her father dates, and since you are sticking around she is bound to feel a bit threatened. Plus she's 13, she hates everyone."

"At least Daisy likes me," Addison pouted slightly.

"Well," Callie laughed, "Daisy likes everyone. And," she shrugged, "Daisy doesn't remember her mom being around. Ali was 10 when Leanne left. She took it hard and she misses her. So, now you've shown up, and you're spending the night, and she thinks you're trying to take her mom's place. _Plus_ she is a teenager now. So she's at that awkward place where she needs a mother and hates her mother. On top of that, she feels abandoned by her real mother, and threatened by her pseudo-mother, which is you by the way. And she probably feels betrayed by her father for falling in love with you," Callie held up her hands defensively, "Not that you are in love or anything, I'm just saying. She's probably even jealous of Daisy for being able to bond with you so easily."

Addison stared at her evenly, "Since when are _you_ a psychologist?"

"It was my minor in college," Callie shrugged, "Do you think if I offer him pizza and beer, Mark would paint my new bathroom?"

XXXXX

"She had another stroke."

Addison looked up in surprise.

"That's two in twelve hours," Derek explained, "We can't wait any longer."

"We're not ready for this. It's already almost 8, " Addison sighed, "I'm not getting home am I?"

Derek shook his head.

Addison wrinkled her nose in displeasure and fished out her phone, "I'm going to go check on her, run some more labs, make a few phone calls and I'll meet you in the conference room in thirty minutes."

Derek nodded, reaching for the hospital phone to begin paging interns and finding scrub nurses.

Twenty-seven minutes later Addison walked into the conference room and smiled at Derek and Meredith already hard at work, "I thought that Alex was your intern. Or was it Mark's turn?"

Derek looked up at her in surprise.

"You thought I wouldn't notice that I haven't been allowed in the same room with Alex Karev since you two found out I was sleeping with him," she smirked, "Between the two of you and Bailey I have been working exclusively with George and Izzie," she flipped through the chart, "I'm actually excited to work with Meredith."

Meredith rolled her eyes, but didn't look up.

Midnight came and went with limited progress and several heated disagreements.

"1:47," Derek sighed with relief.

"Two steps ahead of you," Addison smiled pressing her phone to her ear.

"Chinese," he requested, squinting at an MRI print out.

"Like I said, 2 steps," she smirked before turning her attention to the person on the other end, and ordering everything on the menu that sounded even remotely tasty, "and extra sweet and sour sauce," Addison requested, "I don't mean one or two extra; I mean seriously obscene amounts. Yup, Visa." She stared at the ceiling and rhymed off the number from memory.

Derek looked at her, stern look on his face, "I hope you are planning on sharing that."

She hung up the phone and smiled sweetly at him, "I got the meal for 8, so as long as you don't get to greedy we should be able to split it three ways."

"Greedy? Me. Greedy?"

"Do you _want_ me to share?" she demanded cheekily.

"Do you want _me_ to share?" he shot back.

"New labs," Meredith re-entered the room and tossed some papers on the table, "What are you fighting about now?" she asked, referring to the constant bickering that had been going on all night.

Derek smiled at her and smoothed the hair off her forehead before turning his attention back to his work, "Nothing. Addison just ordered food on _my_ credit card. The vows she forgets, but the Visa, the Visa she memorized."

XXXXXXXXXX

Every reviewer gets a dronkey. Maybe two if I'm in a good mood.


	3. How We Operate

So this has only taken me…. Like a year to update.

Oops.

To make it up to you, this is just funny.

There is a lot of Derek and Addison, but like I said, it's just funny.

Relevant but still funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It doesn't matter how many times it happens, no doctor likes waking up at 5 am on a Sunday in a hospital.

The sound of Addison's cell phone cut through the room forcing all the occupants of the room awake.

Derek straighten up in his chair and checked his watch, he had dozed off for an hour. He looked over at Meredith who, still half asleep, was glaring at Addison and her still ringing cell phone.

Derek stretched a bit and watched Addison uncurl a little on the couch and reach for her phone.

"Hello?" she said groggily, stretching a bit more. Her face slowly broke into a wide grin, "Hey," she sighed and chuckled, "I wish I was too. A_nd _it sounds more comfortable then this couch," she laughed stretching more, "and then there's _that_," she opened her eyes for the first time. Her eyes rested on Meredith a moment then on Derek who were watching her through blurry eyes, "Hold on," she said softly, "Ya, Derek and Meredith," she said as she left the room.

Meredith grinned and stopped herself short of laughing, "Well. What was that?" she stretched.

Derek ignored her and the clear implications that she was making and started to gather up his papers and charts, "I'm going grab the latest labs, check on the patient in pre-op, shower, and I'll meet you for breakfast around six?"

"Derek," she reached out lazily and touched his arm, "Don't worry. You're the best." She sighed when he didn't acknowledge her words, choosing instead to furrow his brow and check something in the charts. She exhaled loudly, "So, hospital breakfast. How romantic."

Derek smiled at her sheepishly. Leaning over he gently pressed his lips against her temple then pulled away slowly, "Good Morning."

She smiled softly back, "Morning."

He kissed her again, this time on the forehead, "I'll see you at breakfast."

XXXXXXXX

Cristina let herself in Meredith's front door and let it slam shut behind her, "Hello!" She yelled loudly. She glanced at her watch, 6:07am. "Hello?" she yelled again.

"Hello?"

Cristina turned towards the stairs following the sound of the voice she was only half sure that she had heard.

"Hello?"

Cristina opened the door to the attic and walked up the stairs. She paused, "_What_ are you doing?"

Callie turned around briefly, "Painting."

Cristina nodded, "Does George know that you are painting a bathroom while half-naked with _McSteamy_?"

Callie barely glanced at her sports bra and sweatpants before shrugging, "I have no qualms about Mark seeing me half naked."

Mark grinned from where he was standing in the tub, stripped to the waist, "I have no qualms about that either."

Cristina crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Mark continued paint the trim.

"Hey," Callie smirked, trying to get Cristina's attention, "Green or Purple?"

"Huh?" Cristina asked, not really paying attention.

"This bathroom. Lime green or dark purple?"

"Green."

"Perfect. Now why are you here?"

Cristina tilted her head and continued to watch Mark paint; "Bailey kicked me out of the hospital. I'm killing time until I sneak back in for the Battle of the Ex's."

"What's that?" Mark asked.

"Derek and Addison are in surgery together. With Meredith," Callie told him pouring green paint into a tray.

"Really?" Mark turned around, an eager look on his face, "Can we go?"

Callie looked at him oddly, "Why are you asking me?"

"I need someone to sit next to."

"It's not even that cool of a surgery."

"But it's Derek and Addison," Mark said as if that explained it all, "Their surgeries are fun."

"Fun?"

"Fun. It's like verbal war that Addison always wins."

Callie stared at him. The idea was vaguely appealing, "Yeah, okay," she relented turning to Cristina, "What time?"

XXXXXXXX

Derek stepped not-so-confidently into the operating theatre, "It's a great day to…" he stopped short, "Get away from that stereo."

Addison didn't even glance up, "You have the _worst_ taste in music."

"Away."

"Really Derek, how can you operate to something like this?"

"You," he nodded to an intern who's name he never learned, "You are in charge of the stereo," he pointed to Addison, "Don't let her near it."

Addison gave him an amused took and moved towards the table, busying herself checking the patient's vitals and outputs, "Mark's here," she observed.

Derek glanced up at the observation deck, it was full to capacity, "Word must have gotten around that you like to make a spectacle of yourself during my surgeries."

"Only because I know that you perform better under pressure," she mused, a hint of sass in her voice.

From his seat in the front row Mark smiled, "They haven't even started and she already has a point for innuendo."

"She should get 2 for saying it when they are divorced," Callie ripped open a bag of caramel corn.

"Then she should get 3 for saying it in front of Meredith."

Callie and Mark turned to Cristina who was sitting behind them with Alex.

"What?" she asked, "Just because I'm Meredith's friend I can't play?"

Mark gave her an approving smile and turned to face the front again, "Addison-3, Derek-0"

XXXXXXX

Addison took a step back from the table and paused apprehensively. The patient remained stable.

Derek glanced up, the first few critical steps of the procedure successfully over, "Nice work Dr. Montgomery."

"You too Dr. Shepherd," she smiled, sitting on a nearby stool, "You kept the patient alive for the two hours. Only 4 and a half to go."

"Did you want to take over then Addison? We both know how_ similar_ neurology and neonatology _are_."

"They're practically the same thing," Addison smirked, "Don't worry, I'll be right here if you start to feel overwhelmed."

Addison slid her stool back away from the table and over towards the intern guarded stereo.

Cristina raised an eyebrow, "Is she going to try to get that music changed? 'Cause Shepherd doesn't change his music for anyone."

"Well pay attention," Mark said quietly, "'Cause you are about to see why Addison and Derek got divorced."

"Hi," Addison said casually to the intern.

"Addison," Derek said tersely.

"I'm just _talking_ to him Derek," Addison rolled her eyes at the intern, indicating that Derek was a fool, "I've never seen you before. Have I?"

He nodded, "I started out in emergency medicine."

"Really?" she pause seemingly deep in thought, "Did I maybe work with you on a case? Yeah, about 3 months ago. You presented. I _remember _you."

"Yeah, that was me."

"I_ never_ forget a _promising_ face," Addison smiled, "I'm Addison Montgomery."

"Uh. Ted."

"Just _Ted_?"

"Graham," he stuttered nervously, "Ted, ugh, Graham, Dr. Montgomery."

"Addison, please," she smiled, "Dr. Montgomery is my father." There was a long pause as Addison turned her attention back to the surgery. She waited until Ted had looked over at her 3 times before returning her focus to him, "How old are you Ted? 26?"

Ted nodded.

Addison eyed him up and down once and made a small sound of approval in the back of her throat, "You must find this song as old fashioned as I do."

Ted shrugged and gave her a small smile behind his mask, "Maybe a little."

"To bad all we have is my ex-husbands sorry excuse for music."

"Well," Ted said, finding his nerve, "Someone left a CD in the player. I don't know what it is though."

Addison raised her eyebrow and blinked her eyes slowly and suggestively.

"He's changing the music," Cristina exclaimed in disbelief.

Callie stared in awe, "I have _never_ seen anyone flirt like that. She's wearing scrubs and a mask and that kid is putty. She didn't even _try_."

Mark nodded, "Addison's charms are a force to be reckoned with. And she knows it, " he glanced around, "What? You thought _I_ seduced _her_?"

"No," Callie watched Addison move to the other side of the room, "I thought you were both drunk."

"I assumed Addison was depressed and you're a slut," Cristina added.

"He's a man and Addison's hot," Alex kicked out his legs out more comfortably.

Izzie turned towards them, "I thought she didn't love McDreamy anymore and was looking for an easy out," George nodded in agreement.

"Well now you know," Mark crossed his arms, "Addison is a shameless flirt , and she always knows _exactly_ what she is doing," he smiled as he watched her but as much distance as possible between herself and the stereo, "Sometimes she uses her powers for evil, but her heart's in the right place."

"Addison!" Derek said sharply as the music switched over.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I wasn't me. I'm all the way over here. But it's a good song," she slowly began to move her upper body to the music. Slowly she started to move more and more to the music.

"I know this was you, Addison."

Addison ignored him, continuing her little dance, "Doesn't it just make you want to sing along?"

"I _hate_ this song," Derek replied, beginning to rid itself his typical surgical gruffness.

Meredith looked back and forth between the two of them. Despite his protests, she rarely saw Derek this relaxed during a surgery.

"No one hates this song. You either _love_ the Scissor Sisters or you are in denial."

"I hate it."

"Are you telling me that," Addison paused for effect, "you don't feel like dancing?"

Derek chuckled in spite of himself.

"Yeah, I thought so"

His eyes slide to Meredith who was sitting next to her.

"It must have switched on it's own," Meredith assured him, "I'm sure it will switch back in a minute and you can continue to bore us all with your golden oldies."

"Traitor," he sighed, "Go ahead. Dance. Side with my ex-wife." He paused, "But after that I am in charge of this OR."

"Thanks," Addison whispered appreciatively to Meredith once Derek had returned to his surgery, his head bobbing to the music despite his resolve to hate it.

Meredith shrugged, "It's helping him relax."

"He never did know what was best for him," Addison chuckled.

Meredith didn't reply. She wasn't quite sure what Addison meant by that.

"I like your hair."

Meredith's brow furrowed.

"Your hair," Addison repeated, "I like it."

"Oh, thanks," Meredith replied awkwardly, "It's darker."

Addison nodded, "I like it."

"Thanks."

They lapsed back into silence.

"Just needed the change."

Addison looked over at her and raised her eyebrow, "It was a good choice. It suits you."

"You think?"

Addison nodded sincerely, "It does."

"I had the hardest time making a choice," Meredith revealed, "It was either this or blond."

Addison shook her head, "No, blond. I tried blond. Very few people can pull off blond."

"Exactly. _Plus_ I live with Izzie."

They both glanced up at Izzie, who unconsciously flipped her hair.

They both started to laugh.

Derek looked over at them uneasily, "What's going on?" he asked, trying to sound like he was amused and comfortable with them sharing jokes.

"Nothing," Addison replied, leaning back comfortably in her chair.

Meredith glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, "You were blond? Really? I _cannot_ picture that."

"Well don't," Addison advised her, "Because it was a very very bad decision. Huge mistake."

"When were you blond?" Derek asked from the table.

"You weren't around then," Addison replied vaguely.

He looked up and their eyes met briefly. He blinked uncomfortable and returned his attention to his work.

Meredith chuckled again.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No. Tell me."

"No. It's just…" Meredith laughed again, "Can you imagine if I dyed my hair _red_?"

Addison turned her head to look at her and immediately burst out laughing. "Oh," she sighed finally, getting control of the laughter by wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, "the nurses would die."

"But it would be _seriously_ funny."

Again they both started laughing.

Up in the observation deck Callie watched them in confusion, "I don't get it."

Cristina shrugged, "Maybe they are laughing _at_ _each other_."

"Maybe they are _friends_ now."

"Maybe they are about to claw each others eyes out."

Addison watched with amusement as a heated debate erupted in the gallery, "They must think that hell has frozen over," she mused.

"I hope not," Derek spoke up, "Then you'll have no home to return to."

Addison was silent a beat, "Oh. That was good," she congratulated him.

"Thanks."

"You're a funny man Derek."

"He's really not," Meredith said quietly.

"I know," Addison replied, "But the man has his hands on the brain of a pregnant woman. He doesn't need to be funny."

"I heard that."

XXXXXXX

"That," Callie spoke slowly into the almost empty gallery, "Was amazing."

"I told you."

"Who knew that Dr. Montgomery was that funny," Crisina said, glancing at Callie, Mark and Alex, "Okay. Well, I didn't."

"That was the most…" Callie continued to stare in awe, "It was like a roast, but with blood."

Mark stood and stretched, "It's somewhat comforting that they are still friends," he turned and walked through the door, "I need a certain amount of consistency in my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I promise to never again take that long between updates.

I also promise to never again take the LSATs.

I'm in love with the next chapter.


	4. Send in the Clowns

Shonda would be jealous of this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like them like that," Daisy whined pushing her bowl of cereal across the table and leaning forward so that her chin rested on the wood.

"Like what honey?" he father questioned impatiently, "that's how you have them every morning."

"They're soft."

"That's because you are taking to long to eat them."

"I want new ones."

"Daisy," Geoffrey warned, "We don't get new breakfast when we dawdle over eating."

"Addy does."

Addison froze, her spoon still half in her mouth. She had just been tattled on by a 5 year old, "My coffee wasn't ready… It got soggy," she explained lamely.

Geoffrey gave her an exasperated look, "Daisy's drive to school should be here in 20 minutes. You're sure you don't mind staying?"

Addison shook her head.

"Okay," he bent down and kissed Daisy on the forehead, "Be good," he moved around the table and kissed Addison lightly on the lips, lingering longer then necessary, "You be good too."

Addison watched him leave the kitchen, yelling to Ali and telling her to meet him in the car, and then turned back to Daisy. She raised an eyebrow and attempted to stare the little girl down.

Daisy just continued to watch her, her chin still resting on the table.

Finally Addison chuckled and pushed the rest of her cereal over to rest in front of the little girl.

Daisy grinned and started shoveling the food into her mouth, "Addy? Can you do my hair like yours?"

XXXXX

"Are you going to that thing?"

Derek paused and rinsed his toothbrush under the running water, "What?"

"The nurses thing," Meredith called back, louder this time in order to be heard over the sound of the shower and the water running in the sink.

"I'm going. Richard ordered me to spend a thousand dollars or I'm fired."

"What?" Meredith tilted her head out from underneath the showerhead.

"I'm going."

"Okay," Meredith went back to rinsing her hair, "Oh, and don't forget Callie's thing."

"What?" He called back.

"Callie's thing. I promised that we'd go."

"She's playing the banjo?"

"_I promised we'd go_."

"_What?_"

"_What?"_

"I have to go," he rapped lightly on the door to the shower, "I'll see you at the hospital."

"You're buying me cotton candy," she grinned poking her head out of the shower.

He laughed, kissing her lightly on her wet cheek, "Anything you want."

XXXXX

"Richard!"

"Addison I'm sorry. There is nothing that I can do."

"Nothing you can do! Richard!" Addison remained in step with him, her heels clicking furiously.

"Addison," he sighed, "It's for charity."

"It's a freak show!"

"Well you should have volunteered for something else. I'm making balloon animals."

"Richard!"

"It's the nurse's biggest fundraiser. They are raising money for pediatric cancer research. And you are stamping your foot and refusing to help."

"A _Kissing Booth_ Richard. They put me in a _kissing booth_."

He smirked, "No one ever said they were stupid."

"With Meredith Grey. They put me in a kissing booth next to _Meredith Grey_."

"Just remember," Richard smiled at her, "it's for charity."

XXXXX

"I come baring gifts," Mark announced placing two small bags and 2 wrapped packages on the raised table of the kissing booth.

Meredith and Addison both glared, however within 5 seconds curiosity got the better of Addison and she reached for the bag.

"Chapstick. And Binaca," she dropped them back in the bag, "Thanks," she said dryly.

"An economy sized box of mints?" Meredith demanded, tearing the last of the paper off one of the packages.

"For your costumers. You shouldn't have to put up with their substandard oral hygiene."

They glared

"I am trying to help," he protested unconvincingly. He smiled at them, "I also thought you might want to get a little practice in before the main event."

"Goodbye Mark," Addison intoned. As he turned away she reached into the bag and pulled out a tube of Chapstick. She smoothed in on and pressed her lips together. She turned to Meredith, "Want some? It's Cherry."

XXXXX

"So what do you see in my future."

Callie looked at Mark skeptically from under her gypsy costume, "I see you spending a lot of time and money at the kissing booth."

"Your powers astound me," He nodded to the darkened tent behind her, "Wanna fool around?"

"Let me consult my cards," she turned over a couple at random, "No."

"Wanna have some fun anyway?"

"Doing what?"

Mark stood and sauntered away, "You'll see."

XXXXX

"This is your eighth time through," Addison deliberately turned her head so Mark was forced kiss her cheek.

"I can't loose at this game. Sultry redheads, lusty blonds," he backed away, "How much to you girls charge by the minute?"

"A thousand," Meredith rolled her eyes as she leaned over to peck an ER doctor she had never seen before on the lips.

"Pricey," Mark winked at them, "I'll go get my check book."

XXXXX

"McDreamy."

"McSteamy," Derek greeted back as Mark joined him in line.

"Bit of a risky situation don't you think?"

"What?"

"You combine the Laws of Probability with Murphy's Law, you have a better then 50 percent chance of ending up kissing your Ex-wife."

Derek smiled, "Then you can take my turn."

"How you doing O'Malley?" Mark asked George who was standing right in front of them.

George glared.

"He hates me."

"Sleeping with peoples significant others will do that."

"But I'm me," Mark winked at Callie as she stormed by, "Besides, we are just friends."

"That's what you said about Addison."

George handed his money to the nurse and headed towards Meredith.

Mark glanced at Addison, who was waiting patiently, and turned to Derek, "Murphy's Law."

Derek smiled, "Go ahead."

Mark grinned and handed the nurse some money. Addison rolled her eyes as Mark approached her again. Mark smiled.

And walked past her.

"Why do I feel this was your fault?" Callie questioned as she sat on the stool next to Addison.

"Because it is," he teased, leaning in to kiss her. And he kissed her and kissed her and kissed her.

Two stools down George caught sight of them. In a misguided attempt attain equality he kept kissing Meredith. He certainly wasn't going to let Mark Sloan win.

Addison looked awkwardly between the couples on either side of her. Then she caught Derek's eye. It was clearly his turn. And she was clearly the only one free. Derek stood a few feet away, watching Addison and considering the situation they were in.

Addison leaned forward and rested her forearms on the table and clasp her hands together, "It's for charity."

Derek took a few steps forward and rested his hands firmly on the table on either side of her arms, "Charity," he said firmly.

Mark pulled away from Callie just as Derek leaned in to kiss Addison, Mark nodded to them, "See, isn't this fun."

"Actually, yes." Callie watched with interest as the Ex's lips went from bring pressed against each other to being pressed between each other, to one of them - or both of them - leaning in closer and turning their heads inward, blocking Callie and Marks view.

"We should time them?" Mark mused.

"She's supposed to be dating my friend."

Mark turned and leaned against the narrow table. He smiled slyly as Derek and Addison pulled apart, "Get your money worth?"

Derek glared at him and turned to walk away, not daring to look at Meredith.

"Does your current rate still apply?" Mark asked.

"Mark," Addison groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Nurse, I would like to make a donation."

Derek turned back around.

"What are you doing?" Callie hissed.

Mark pulled out his checkbook, "Five thousand," he murmured as he wrote, "Now according to my math and what Meredith claims is the rate per minute for her and Addison," he turned to Callie, "I'm assuming you claim the same. So that gives me, 5 minutes with one of these ladies, or," he smiled at Derek, "2 and a half with two of them."

Derek unconsciously clenched his fists.

Mark turned back to the women, "Who's it going to be?"

"_What_ are you _doing?_" Callie hissed again.

"Well," Mark murmured, "I'm going to have to go with Torres for one," he smiled at her, "But I am going to have to think about the other."

"I hope you have a plan," Callie groaned.

"I just want to see what he will do."

Addison head snapped towards him and she glared, "What are you..."

"Shhh," he shushed her.

Derek approached the nurses. He smiled, "I'll write you a check for ten thousand if you tear up Dr. Sloan's."

"How charitable of you Dr. Shepherd," Mark congratulated him, "But I am willing to go up to fifteen, and I won't even ask for more time."

Derek smiled at the nurses again, "Twenty."

The women exchanged glances. Only Callie and Addison seemed to realize what Mark was getting at.

"Twenty-five."

"Thirty."

Mark whistled, "Thirty thousand dollars. That is a lot of money. Especially since you have no idea which one I was going to pick. Most people would assume I would pick Addison. Since you are my best friend and I don't intentionally try to steal your women."

Addison groaned and buried her face in her hands. Meredith looked wide-eyed between everyone assembled.

"I'll make it easy," Meredith bolted.

"Meredith," Derek sighed.

"Me too," Addison walked off in the opposite direction, glaring at Mark.

Derek stared at Mark, "Thanks."

Mark shrugged, "Just wanted to know where things stood," he turned back to Callie, "See. Fun."

"Well, yeah. Rotten and mean, but somewhat fun." she gave him a look, "She's still _dating_ my _friend_."

"It was charity," he smiled at her and pressed something into her hand, "I got you something."

"Chapstick?"

"Looks like you're on your own now," he grinned, "You know what the best part is? All these people; Derek, Meredith, Addison, Geoffrey… all going to be at your show tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Now. I don't know if you noticed this.

I just wrote a chapter with a KISSING BOOTH.

I win.

At life.

So the next chapter is Callie's shin-dig. I'm thinking that it's going to be good. I'm thinking it's going to be dramatic. I'm thinking there are going to be fights.

I'm thinking that reviews make me write faster.


	5. Fever

OMG GUYS. AMAZING NEWS. **THE SPICE GIRLS ARE GOING BACK ON TOUR!!!!**

I have never been so happy about anything in my **life**.

Seriously. If I was to make a list it would be like:

Spice Girls going back on tour.

So really there is only one thing on that list, it's the only time that I have ever been happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," Derek pushed the sleeves of his black cashmere sweater up his arms and turned away from the mirror, "You look nice."

She glanced at him for barely a moment before turning to the mirror pulling her straitened hair into a neat ponytail. She was clearly ignoring him. She examined her reflection in the mirror a moment, then pulled her white top down a bit lower on her chest and adjusted her tight darkwash jeans.

"Are you mad at me?" Derek asked stupidly. He knew she was mad at him. She hadn't spoken to him since that afternoon at the nurse's carnival.

"I'm not mad," Meredith replied blankly, "I watched you make out with your ex-wife and then offer to pay thirty thousand dollars to keep Mark away from her, but why should I be mad about that."

Derek shook his head, "That's not what happened…"

"I was _standing right there._"

"I was protecting _you_."

"From what? _Mark_? Mark doesn't pay any attention to me unless it's to _piss you off_."

"He…"

"He had no intention of kissing me."

"So?"

"_So_?" Meredith demanded, "_So_?"

"So what if he wasn't going to kiss you?" Derek flung back, "Addison is with that sports injury therapist doctor guy. Callie is married. None of you should have…"

"You were _not_ playing _knight and shining armor_ _Derek_. You just didn't want Mark kissing your…"

"My friend? She is my _friend_!"

"_Addison is not your friend_!"

"_She is…_"

"_So that is how you kiss your friends?"_

"_I'm surprised that you noticed, considering you were a bit occupied with GEORGE at that point._"

"_He is just…_"

"_A friend?_"

"_Yes._"

"_A friend that you slept with. That was in love with you._"

"_I wasn't MARRIED to him. He was my friend before we slept together"_

"_She was my friend LONG before she was my wife. SHE IS MY FRIEND._"

"_She is not your friend."_

"_What are you afraid of Meredith? Are you afraid that because I paid five dollars and kissed her once that we are going to fall into bed together?_"

Meredith was silent.

"Why would I do that?"

"George kissed _me_."

Derek chuckled, "I know. Which is how I got stuck kissing Addison."

"Thirty thousand dollars is a lot of money Derek," Meredith sighed, still reluctant to let the subject drop.

"Mark was exploiting the three of you," Derek reached out for her and smiled with relief when she moved towards him not away, "Besides, it was for charity."

XXXXX

"This one?" Daisy asked, perched on the edge of the bathroom vanity as she watched Addison put on her make up.

Addison glanced over, "Yup," she took the tube of lipstick out of her hand and opened it.

"Can I try?"

"Um," Addison's brow furrowed pensively, "Not this one, it's to dark," she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pale pink that she hadn't worn in years, "This one?"

Daisy wrinkled her nose, "I want red too."

"You want red too huh?" Addison smiled and looked again, "How about this one?"

Daisy nodded.

"Okay," Addison held it up, "Do this," Addison puckered her lips, and Daisy did the same, "Hold still," she said slowly as she smoothed a very small amount of lipstick on Daisy's mouth, "Now press them together," Addison pressed her lips together and Daisy imitated her, "Very pretty."

Daisy turned so that she could see herself in the mirror, the few curlers that Addison put in her hair bouncing around, "Ali never let's me play with her make up."

"Maybe if you asked first she would."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, sweetie," Addison fixed a smudge her mascara left, "This is a grown-up club, and we won't be back until after your bed time."

"What are you going to do?"

"We are going," Addison straightened the seams of her black form fitting cocktail dress, "To see Callie sing."

"I want to come,"

"You are not old enough."

Daisy was silent a moment, "How old are you?"

"Old."

"How old?"

"Very old," Addison lifted her off the counter, "Let's finish your hair."

XXXXX

"Your white shirt looks pink," Izzie said to Meredith as they walked further into the club.

It wasn't crowed, but it was difficult to maneuver, as everywhere you turned there was a booth or a small table for two.

"I feel," Meredith looked around, all the lights glowed red and the air was thick with the scent and haze of expensive cigars, "I feel like I'm in the red-light district."

"This shirt is definitely to frilly. Is this shirt to frilly?"

"I like that shirt," Meredith turned towards the bar, "They probably don't serve tequila."

"Hey," Alex appeared at their side, a mug of frothy beer in his hand.

"At least they have beer," Izzie mused.

"They call it 'Ale' here," Alex informed them, "And we are the only people under 35." 

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I like it here," Derek proclaimed, arriving at Meredith's side and handing her a glass with a small amount of amber liquid that she sniffed cautiously, "We should start coming here instead of going to Joe's all the time," he looked around, "I really like it here."

XXXXX

"I think," Geoffrey moved a little closer to her, "You are the most beautiful woman in this room."

Addison smiled lightly, "There are a lot of women here."

"I hadn't really noticed," Geoffrey bent his head and kissed her shoulder, "I only see you."

Addison grinned and tilted her head leaning closer to kiss Geoffrey, only pulling away when she felt someone sit down beside her.

"I like it here," Mark said looking around, "I didn't know Seattle had places like this."

"Places like what?"

Mark just smiled, "We could almost be in New York. Classy and sexy," Mark eyed her up and down, "You fit right in."

"She looks gorgeous doesn't she," Geoffrey smiled easily, not even a hint of insecurity in his voice.

"It's her trademark," Mark stood again, "I'm going to find some scotch and a beautiful woman."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Addison sighed as Geoffrey's cell began ringing. She ran her fingers through his hair and listened to his end of the conversation. It was the babysitter.

"Ali," he said slowly, as he hung up, "Has locked herself in the bathroom and won't stop crying and won't open the door."

Addison's eye's widened, "What happened?"

Geoffrey shrugged, "I don't know. I'm going home, try to talk her off the ledge," he smiled and kissed her lightly, "You stay, give Callie those roses for me."

Addison nodded reluctantly, "I'll go to my place tonight then," she smiled, "The last thing Ali probably wants right now is me getting in her way. Mark or Callie will drive me home."

Geoffrey smoothed his hand over her cheek, "If you change your mind," his eyes twinkled, "I added a key for the front door to your key chain."

XXXXX

"She's good."

Meredith nodded, "Really good,"

"Did you know that she could do that thing with her voice?"

"Which thing?"

"That thing when it went all," Izzie made a crazy waving motion with her hands, "And then got really high."

"No," Meredith shook her head, still in awe of the performance that Callie had just pulled off, "I think she might be the only person on the planet that can do that."

"All I am saying is that any idiot off the street can be an orthopedic surgeon, what she just did takes actual talent."

"Hey," Alex leaned across the table, "Do you guys want to go to Joe's?"

"Yes!" they replied vehemently and unanimously.

Meredith turned to Derek, "We're going to Joe's," she told him as Izzie and Alex stood to find Cristina.

Derek's face clouded with disappointment, "Oh. Okay," he forced a grin onto his face and reached for his jacket.

Meredith bit down on her bottom lip incisively, "You can stay if you want."

"No, I'll come."

"No. I mean if you want to stay…"

"I want to come."

They locked eyes for a moment.

"No. Stay," Meredith said finally, "You like it here."

"No, it's…"

"No. Derek, " Meredith smiled, "Stay. Get a drive home with George and Callie. Callie's singing another set anyway,"

Derek smiled graciously, "Thank you."

"Hey, when you're in love with a brilliant and handsome neurosurgeon you have accept that you can't have it all," Meredith gave him a quick peck on the cheek and grinned cheekily, "In this case, the brilliant and handsome neurosurgeon is also an old man."

XXXXX

"Where's McDreamy?" Izzie asked as Meredith joined them at the front door.

"He looked so sad when I said we were leaving I told him to stay," Meredith shrugged, "This kind of club seems to be more his style anyway."

"Since when?" Alex asked, downing the remainder of his drink and setting it on a nearby table.

"Since always apparently. Where's Cristina?"

"Gone," Izzie smirked, "Scandal."

XXXXX

Everyone was dancing.

Derek glanced down to the opposite end of the cluster of tables that the hospital staff had claimed. Addison glanced back, gave him a brief smile and quickly turned her attention back to the small stage.

Were they supposed to just sit there at opposite ends of the empty table and not talk?

Finally he moved, and sat down beside her.

She smiled, and took a sip of her wine. He drank his scotch and kept his eyes trained on the stage. No one was coming back, and Callie was starting her fourth song.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

If they had been near the others they might have danced a little further apart, talking, keeping things light.

But they couldn't even see anyone else; they were on their own. Callie was singing in a low sultry voice, the lights were dim, and their skin glowed a deep red.

Derek unwittingly squeezed her fingers, unconsciously holding her hand closer to his chest. She turned her head as he did this so she was now staring at the wispy hairs against his temple instead of out over his shoulder.

He could feel her breath on his jaw, and he could smell her perfume mixed with cigar smoke and red wine. He didn't know what to do. His fingers tightened at her waist and she lightly rested her forehead against his temple. Their mouths were inches apart, lips slightly parted.

But they _knew _that they couldn't.

XXXX

She needed air.

She tore her lips from his, panting. She barely gave herself a chance to recover before pressing their lips together again.

It was a haze. She'd like to blame it on the alcohol, but she had only had one glass of wine, and he hadn't even finished his scotch.

They were alone. She could still faintly hear Callie singing, but she sounded faraway, muffled.

Groping, their hands clasped together and pressed against the brick wall above her head. She arched her back, her skirt hiking up even higher against her hips, and dug her nails into the soft skin at the back of his neck trying to bring him nearer. Still refusing to break contact with her lips he released her hands and brought both his down to her legs. He inched her closer to the edge of the shelf she was seated on; resting a hand on each of her knees, he gently forced her legs further apart until she whimpered, then moaned when he pushed deeper, her nails digging further into his neck.

Her hand found his again and he tangled their fingers together, pressing their hands hard against her thigh.

They kissed feverishly until the sensations became too intense and overwhelming and they were left trying to muffle cries against necks and shoulders.

They rested; foreheads pressed together, lips barely touching. They breathed deeply in and out, the scent of scotch mingling with the scent of red wine. They didn't know what to do or what to say.

It just happened.

She inhaled deeply, her forehead resting heavily against his, "I can't..."

"I can't have another relationship end like this."

"I _can't.._."

"It's not fair."

"I just... I can't."

"We just got..."

"Caught up. It doesn't mean anything."

"No."

"No."

He shifted slightly and she winced closing her eyes tightly, realizing for the first time that he was still inside her and their hands were still clasped together.

Neither knew what to do.

Finally she untangled her fingers from his and uncurled her fingers from around his neck. She lightly pressed her hands against his chest until he stepped away; his hands dragging reluctantly down her legs. She sighed as she crossed her legs, tightly, and smoothed down her skirt. She couldn't look at him. He leaned against the opposite wall, only a few feet away. They seemed to be in a small hallway that the band kept their equipment in. Only a curtain separated them from the dance floor.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Addison ran her fingers over her lips wondering how smudged her lipstick was, it was probably a dead give away. From where she sat she could see a smudge of red on his neck. She hugged her body protectively, "You should check your pockets," she said, her voice void of expression.

Derek glanced at her sharply. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but then realized she was only trying to protect him, "Are you cold?" It was the wrong time to be asking these questions, but there was so much he wanted to say and nothing he could say.

She shook her head.

"You are," Derek reached for his jacket, which was bunched up on the floor. They both watched as a scrap of red materiel fell to the ground. He sighed and slowly picked them up. Their fingers grazed lightly as he handed them to her.

She held onto them tightly for a moment. She had no pockets and no purse and there was no way that she was walking out there holding her panties in her hand. She delicately uncrossed her legs and slipped them back on as discretely as possible, catching them on her heel momentarily, causing her to wonder how she got them off in the first place without taking off her shoes.

"Someone could have seen us," she said quietly.

"They didn't," he promised, taking a step towards her, "Addison..."

"Don't follow me right away," she murmured softly as she walked away.

XXXXX

Addison walked tentatively out from behind the curtain. She didn't immediately feel all eyes on her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come with me."

Addison hastened her step as Callie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards a dark corner of the bar.

"Red wine," Callie ordered.

"What are you..."

"Drink it."

Addison obediently took a sip.

"Everyone is looking for Derek. You can't be near him when they find him."

"But we didn't..."

"Your _lying_," Callie spat, a little harsher then she intended, "Keep drinking,"

Addison took another sip, watching Derek slip out the back room out of the corner of her eye.

"_Don't_ _even_ look at him," Callie warned, "If anyone asks where you've been, tell them you were sitting at the bar when you found out, and that you've been helping me look for him."

"Found out what?"

Callie closed her eyes for a moment, then looked Addison straight in the eye, "Meredith was in a car accident."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So. Everyone must have an opinion on that. I have several opinions on it, many are in complete conflict with others. Things could go one of about a millions ways.

And this story will continue, but it will probably be a new section with a new title. Right now I am thinking Be Be Your Love: Fall Apart Again, but I'm completely ADD so that might/will change.

And I want reviews for this chapter. Tons of them. In my other stories I have resorted to voodoo and bribery, and I'll do that here too.

If you review…. Well, let's just say I know a sex-bot in electric yellow panties.


End file.
